Solo Una Noche
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: SPOILERS: Fin de año del 2007- antes del epilogo de CoHF . Clary quiere salir corriendo e ir a su casa y llamar a la puerta, en buscar su teléfono y llamarlo pero no podía. Solo pedía una noche para estar con su amigo.


Probando, Probando. Oh - Hello beautiful people! Aca les dejo mi entrada para un nuevo reto del Foro Cazadores de Sombras. Espero les guste. Recuerden criticas constructivas y destructivas son bienvenidas.

_**DISCLAIMER: Este fic particia en el reto especial "Navidades en el Instituto", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Todos los personajes perteneces a CC.**_

* * *

_"Look," Luke went on, "In all the years I've known him, there's always been exactly one place Simon wanted to be, and he's always fought like hell to make sure he got there and stayed there."_  
_"Where's that?"_  
_"Wherever you were." _

**_Luke a Clary - City of Ashes_**

* * *

_**Solo Una Noche**_

* * *

"And I heard your voice  
As clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange  
And so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical  
Only if for a night"

**Only for a Night: _Florence+ The Machine_**

* * *

La casa de Magnus estaba llena, repleta de personas, submundos en su mayoría.

Clary se preguntaba como podía haber tanta gente en tan pequeño departamento -Pregunta estúpida- pero igualmente se la hacia. Habían submundos de todo tipo. Vampiros del Clan de Lily, hombres lobos de la antigua manada de Luke e incluso algunas hadas, estas ultimas eran casi unos invitados de honor, pues Magnus estaba seguro de que las hadas (pequeños ángeles demoníacos como el les solía decir) estaban planeando su venganza contra los Nephilim y estaba buscando estar en buenos términos con estos, cosa que para Clary le resultaba en vano, pues las hadas no veían quien era o no era un aliado a la hora de buscar represalias, pero Magnus les estaba dando una oportunidad y Clary sabia que era lo correcto.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Magnus estaba con Alec bailando en el medio de la sala que con algún truco se había convertido en una gran pista de baile, Maia estaba junto a Bat en la consola de Dj, sonreía y se movía al ritmo de la música que Bat mezclaba. Isabelle, estaba a unos cuantos asientos de Clary, pidiendo trago, tras trago de lo que sea que estuviera sirviendo el barman , quien era un Hada, que Clary podría jurar era la copia fiel a Legolas de la película "El Señor de los Anillos", este pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco y si Simon estuviera a su lado seguro vería lo mismo y no tardaría en hacer algún tipo de broma respecto a eso; esto la hizo parar de reír, Simon, no podía dejar de pensar en el, hace unas semanas estaban en Manhattan buscando regalos para sus amigos y ahora, el no esta con ellos -con ella- le hacia sentir un vacío en el estomago y sentía que quería llorar, su pecho contraerse, de repente el lugar empezó a verse muy pequeño y quería salir corriendo fuera de toda esa gente rodeándola; Clary se reclamo a si misma pero no podía evitarlo, quería que Simon estuviera celebrando con ella, quería que Simon peleara con Jace, quería ver a Simon junto a Isabelle y no ver a esta tomando sus penas- Quería, quería, quería- quería muchas cosas pero mas que todo, lo quería a el, a su amigo, su confidente.

Sus pies la llevaron a la calle, y se sentó en la acera, se llevo las manos a su cara y se dio cuenta que lloraba.

"Estúpida Clary, estúpida" se decía a si misma, ella quería ser tan fuerte como se suponía debía ser un Cazador de Sombras, pero simplemente no podía, no podía pensar en Simon y no llorar, "¡Al diablo todos!" pensaba. Tenia su cabeza en sus manos y lloraba en silencio.

_X.X _

* * *

_**20 de Diciembre 2007**_

* * *

"Alguien esta llamando a la puerta..." Jocelyn dice mientras desempaca una maleta pequeña, que no se había llevado cuando fueron a Alicante, pero ahora trajo con ella, Clary sabia lo que contenía. Era la caja con los recuerdos de Jonathan, esa que este les dejo en casa de Amatis, Jocelyn la había metido con algunas ropas y pensaba que Clary no se había dado cuenta de lo que tenia dentro.

"Yo iré", dijo Luke, saliendo del cuarto, Clary giro a hacia su mama.

"Se lo que tienes ahí mama, no tienes que esconderlo". Jocelyn da un respingo y la observa, suspirando.

"No se te escapa nada" dice ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida.

"Siempre te veía sacar esa caja y pensaba que era de mi padre, ahora se que es de mi hermano y el no esta, supongo que la quieres conservar de igual manera".

Jocelyn le ofreció una sonrisa, Clary veía como cada año su madre dejaba su alma sobre esa cajita, sosteniendo ese mechón de pelo y llorar hasta dormirse, solo recupero a su hijo por un momento, pero ese momento basto para que su madre viera al hijo que nunca fue, a ese que nunca pudo tener y disfrutar, siempre teniendo con ella algo con que recordarlo.

Clary se acerco a su madre y la abrazo.

"Esta bien mama, el siempre ha sido Jonathan para ti". Clary se alejo cuando vio a Luke en la puerta del cuarto, se veía preocupado, Jocelyn se dio vuelta y pregunto lo que Clary estaba pensando.

"¿Que pasa?". Luke hizo una mueca como si algo el doliera y le hizo señas para que bajaran, cuando lo hicieron, Clary vio la causa de la preocupación de Luke.

Clary había olvidado por completo lo que habia pedido hacia tiempo en Ebay, justamente lo hizo para que el envió llegara unos días antes de navidad y no arruinar la sorpresa, en la mesa estaba un estuche de guitarra, Clary se acerco rápidamente y lo abrió, adentro estaba una guitarra eléctrica, negra, nueva, con la inscripción que ella mando hacer, en un costado.

_**"Play it Fucking Loud" **_

Frase que había dicho Bob Dylan en uno de sus conciertos y a Clary le pareció perfecto. Ahora solo miraba la guitarra con miedo, sintió como su garganta se cerraba, sabia que iba a llorar, carraspeo un poco y cerro la caja y con toda la calma que pudo lograr y le dijo a Luke que se la llevara, que la pusiera en su mostrador en la librería a ver si alguien la quería comprar.

"Clary, no puedes hacer eso" dijo su madre completamente sorprendida por las palabras de Clary.

"Puedo" fue lo único que respondió antes de irse a su cuarto.

_X _

* * *

_**24 de Diciembre de 2007**_

* * *

La cena en el instituto fue rápida, sin mucho bombos, ni platillos, los Cazadores de Sombras, se entero Clary solo hacían una cena para celebrar la ocasión y los Lightwood tenían una tradición de intercambiar regalos.

Sentados en la librería, la cual era usada como sala principal por su gran tamaño, estaban todos alrededor de un arbol que habían comprado y decorado unos días antes. Maryse se había disculpado después de la cena y fue a su habitación, no había razón de preguntar el porque, era la primera vez que celebrarían estas fechas sin Max, el menor de los Lightwoods y eso opacaba cualquier indicio de celebración, pero aun así, decidieron hacer el intercambio de regalos.

Jace había recibido un nuevo juego de dagas de parte de Alec e Isabelle, las cuales estaban inscritas con garzas alrededor del mango. Clary podía ver la emoción de Jace al ver las dagas, se acerco a ambos y los abrazo.

Alec recibió como broma de parte de todos, ropa, pero el tipo de ropa que Alec nunca utilizaría. Camisas transparentes, pantalones bajos y colores vivos, shorts - pequeños shorts- que según Isabelle resaltaban el lindo trasero de Alec, logrando sonrojar a este y provocar un ataque de risa en los demás.

Magnus, bueno - ¿Que podia regalársele a tan fabuloso ser?- fue la pregunta que se hizo Clary luego de regresar de Alicante, al parecer no fue tan difícil para Iz y Jace quienes le dieron a Magnus una caja un poco mas grandes que las de zapatos y al abrirla, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Magnus y el gruñido de Alec fue suficiente para decirle a Clary que el regalo era algo intimo con lo cual Alec no estaba muy contento, si era por las miradas asesinas que mandaba en dirección a sus hermanos. Clary simplemente le regalo un cuadro, en este estaban Alec y Magnus sentados uno al lado del otro, Alec vestido de Chaqueta amarilla bastante actual y pantalones a su medida, Magnus vestía Casual - lo mas casual que Clary lo había visto nunca- ese dia una simple camisa a botones y pantalón de vestir gris, se veian muy bien como pareja y Clary tomo una foto en su teléfono y luego los pinto. Magnus y Alec se veían felices, después de todo lo que pasaron, lo merecían.

Isabelle por supuesto recibió lecciones de cocina de parte de Clary y Jace, lo que recibió por respuesta fue un fuerte golpe en su brazo.

"No es divertido", fue su respuesta mientras Magnus y Alec le entregaban un delantal de cocina y un gorro de chef y todos estaban muriendo de la risa.

Clary fue la ultima en abrir sus regalos o bueno su regalo, era uno solo, de parte de todos aunque Jace le había susurrado que el le daría otro mas tarde en un lugar mas intimo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara: el regalo era algo que ella tenia en mente hacer, pues lo necesitaba, en la caja había un traje de cazador de sombras, totalmente nuevo y a su medida.

"En verdad, quería uno de estos"

"Si, ya era hora de que tuvieras el tuyo propio" le dijo Jace mientras la besaba.

"Chicos, falta un regalo..." Dijo Magnus, quien se acerco al árbol y vio que debajo de todo había una pequeña caja rectangular .

"Es para ti Clary". esta se acerco y lo levanto, observo a Jace a un lado de Alec y este solo se encogió de hombros - no era de Jace entonces -, la caja solo decía: "Para Clary" en un pedazo de papel impreso, al abrir la caja enseguida supo de quien era. el regalo era de Simon.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y Clary cogió la caja mas fuerte para que los demás no lo notaran, aunque sabia que su rostro reflejaba lo que sentía.

"¿Clary que pasa?" pregunto Jace, quien ahora estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano que sostenía con fuerza la caja, este se la quito de las manos y Clary bajo sus manos sosteniéndolas en puños en un intento fútil de aplacar el temblor.

Simon le había hecho un regalo y alguien lo había puesto en el árbol, el árbol fue puesto después de volver de Alicante cuando ya todo había pasado, no había forma de que eso estuviera allí, a menos...

Como todos los años Simon le pidió a su madre que le cuidara el regalo y su madre lo había traído.

"Es un set de dibujo" respondió Jace a las preguntas no formuladas de los demás.

"De parte de Simon", esto hizo que Isabelle, inhalara con sorpresa y se acerco a donde estaban.

"Tiene una nota dentro" dijo esta, Clary no lo había notado, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acerco a Jace, arrebatandole la caja y empezó a leer lo que decía la nota.

_**"Nunca dejes de dibujar... Las runas es tu trabajo, pero el arte es tu pasión... **Simon**" **_

Eso fue todo. Clary empezó a llorar y sintió los brazos de Jace rodearla, Sintió pasos y a los demás salir de la habitación y sintió el calor de Jace emanar de su cuerpo, de alguna manera era confortante, pero aun así no podía parar de llorar, Jace la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que esta se quedo dormida en su regazo cansada de las lagrimas.

_X.X _

"Por fin te encuentro" La voz de Jace la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, sin querer verle a la cara se paso la mano rápidamente tratando evitar que este notara que había llorado. Fue inútil por supuesto, Jace se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en su mejilla, haciéndola girar y verlo a sus ojos. Su pulgar limpiaba la mejilla de Clary, es gesto le hacia erizar la piel y también le hizo darse cuenta de que se estaba congelando, hacia un frio de muerte en esa época del año y no importara cuanta gente estuviera en las calles celebrando, no había nada de calor.

"Estoy bien" fue su respuesta, su voz sonaba quebrada y ronca al mismo tiempo.

"Es casi media, noche, por eso salí a buscarte"

Clary se sorprendió, cuando salió del departamento de Magnus eran apenas las 10 y ahora viendo el reloj, se fijo que faltaba menos de 10 minutos para medianoche y el terminar del año.

Clary estaba sin palabras... " Yo … Este..."

"No te preocupes, ven, vamos a ver caer la bola, Magnus convirtió la consola de Bat en una tv súper gigante y vamos a ver el descenso en vivo y en directo" La miro ofreciéndole una sonrisa y frunció el sueño.

"Oh bueno, no en directo, porque no estamos allá... tu entiendes" Clary esbozo una sonrisa la cual Jace le devolvió.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Clary vio como la mayoría observaba atentamente el descenso, Clary miro rápidamente a su alrededor y vio que los que tenían pareja, estaban junto a ellos. Magnus y Alec al frente, Alec atrás de Magnus abrazándolo y Clary podía ver que este le susurraba cosas al odio que hacían que Magnus sonriera. Maia y Bat estaban a un lado del bar, contando los segundos mientras veían la bola bajar. Isabelle estaba viendo la televisión, tenia una copa en la mano la cual estaba vacía y Clary podía asegurar que veía lagrimas en sus ojos, parejas y amigos disfrutando de lo ultimo del año, la cuenta regresiva de un año que cambio todo para la vida de Clary.

Las voces y sonidos a su alrededor dejaban de tener sentido poco a poco en su mente, mientras Clary recordaba otra noche vieja.

_**10 **_

Clary tenia ocho años y gritaba emocionaba mientras veía el fin de año en Times Square por TV, Simon a su lado ayudándola a gritar mas duro.

_**9 **_

Tenían 12 años y Clary estaba en casa de Simon porque su mama había invitado a Luke, Jocelyn y Clary a pasar la navidad al "estilo Judío" como Simon le llamaba.

_**8 **_

Esta vez tenían nueve, Clary estaba llorando y gritando - un total acto de niña malcriada- porque ella quería que Simon estuviera allí y este se había ido de viaje con su familia. Luke hizo todo lo que pudo y al final los pudo tener a ambos chateando en el computador. Al parecer Simon también había hecho un numerito -De acuerdo con Elaine ( La mama _**de Simon). **_

_**7 **_

Catorce años y Simon flirteando o haciendo el intento para lograr que Jocelyn le diera el beso a media noche Y Clary riendo a sus estúpidos intentos.

_**6 **_

Quince años y era la primera vez que habían ido al evento principal, Kirk, Eric y Matt estaban ahí. No se besaron pero si hicieron su estúpido y horrible bailecito que llevaban días coreografiando, pero no les importo, estaban felices y reían.

_**5 **_

Risas alrededor de la casa de campo de Luke.

_**4 **_

Clary corriendo para abrazar a Simon.

_**3 **_

Simon arrastrando a Rebecca a casa de Clary para ser los primeros (aparte de su familia) en darle un feliz año.

_**2 **_

Clary sosteniendo la mano de Simon, las navidades en que su padre murió y no podía dejar de llorar.

_**1 **_

Clary y Simon, juntos el uno para el otro de una manera inexplicable.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Gritos de euforia, risas de felicidad, resonaban por todo el lugar, todos menos ella.

Luego sintió unos labios posarse en los de ella, Jace, podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios mezcladas con el dulzón y amargo del champagne que estaba tomando y luego otro sabor ataco sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que estaba saboreando sus propias lagrimas. Jace le tomo la cara en sus manos, besando sus lagrimas, diciéndoles palabras de aliento, conociendo perfectamente la causa de su dolor.

"Shhhh, Clary, esta bien, todo esta bien, el esta bien..." Y Clary lo sabia - Porsupuesto que lo sabia- pero eso no le impedía pensar en salir corriendo e ir a su casa y llamar a la puerta, en buscar su teléfono y llamarlo pero a su vez le costaba mucho, porque el pensar en volver a escuchar su voz y oír el tono de desinterés y olvido, haría que su alma se rompiera en mil pedazos, así que Clary solo repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

_**Feliz año nuevo Simon.**_

* * *

"And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was loose and I was set alight  
But she came over me like some holy rite  
And although I was burning, you're the only light"

**_Only for a Night: Florence + The Machine_**


End file.
